


Faith Doesn't Make You Stupid

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he confesses this to Dean he gets that firm line to his mouth he uses when chastising Sam, “You’re not stupid, Cas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith Doesn't Make You Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about five minutes because the idea of Cas searching for God makes me turn into a pile of cooing goo.

Castiel doesn’t get it.

Maybe because he’s _angel_ and therefore not equipped, but Gabriel gets it, so that’s probably not the answer. He thinks it might be because he’s new to earth, but so was Uriel and he gets- _got_ it.

He wonders if it’s because he’s young, relatively speaking, but Anna was only a few years older than himself, and she obviously had no problems with the concept. Even Lucifer, who had been chained in Hell for centuries understood what Castiel could not.

When he confesses this to Dean, he gets that firm line to his mouth he uses when chastising Sam, “You’re not stupid, Cas.”

Castiel opens his mouth to protest- what other option is there?- but Dean beats him to it, “Faith doesn’t make you stupid. I’m sure if you keep looking, you’ll find Him.”

And then he looks at Castiel with such _faith_ that he begins to wonder if maybe he isn’t the only stupid one.

But it’s Dean, so he’s probably not.

  



End file.
